


Unpuzzled

by mistleto3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sceptre 4!Totsuka, Smut, Universe Alteration, k rarepair week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Something about Reisi’s enigmatic new clansman has him fascinated in the most frustrating of ways.Sceptre 4!Totsuka AU.





	Unpuzzled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for K Project Rarepair Week 2018, Day 5: Colours/Clans, but my mental health has been sketchy recently and I wasn't able to finish this in time. 
> 
> I do also intend to finish the other two fics I had planned for rarepair week eventually, and I haven't abandoned any of my longfic, I just haven't been in a place where I've been able to write recently. 
> 
> Thank you to saruhikobb and shtsupan for all the inspiration and ideas you gave me for these two! 
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/171897065039/unpuzzled)

****

Tatara wasn’t the kind of person Reisi expected to have on his Special Forces Squad. If he was totally honest, Reisi quickly came to regret giving in to the boy’s pestering to be recruited, but he supposed he hadn’t had much choice in the matter. Since Reisi had rescued Tatara from a strain attack, he had been fascinated with clans and Kings, but especially with Reisi. And once he had his heart set on joining that world, it seemed nothing would deter him. At first, Reisi believed the Blue Clan didn’t have much use for him – perhaps as a member of the administrative department, but not as a clansman, so he’d tried to direct him elsewhere. He regretted that no new Red King had been crowned yet after the demise of Kagutsu Genji, or the boy might have made a good fit amongst that kind of crowd, but at the end of the day, there were only three clans recruiting: Gold, Green, and Blue, and Tatara had no interest in the other two.

Eventually, in the face of Tatara’s unending persistence, Reisi had no other option but to give in. If nothing else, there was something intriguing about the boy – Reisi was normally so adept at reading people, but there seemed to be something about Tatara that Reisi simply couldn’t place. If anything, Tatara seemed better at reading Reisi than Reisi was at reading him, and it was disconcerting; Reisi had never met someone who made him so quietly uncomfortable, but it made him oddly fascinating, like some specimen Reisi had never come across before.

However, Reisi quickly began to regret his pet project in bringing this boy into his clan when it became clear he had no apparent combat skills. He wasn’t a fighter in the slightest – that much was clear from the get-go, and unlike others who hadn’t joined the clan with natural ability, people like Takeru for instance, he’d had no joy in trying to learn through practice, no matter how much time he spent practicing with the other clansmen, or how many nights he stayed late in the dojo. There came a point when Reisi began to fear for Tatara’s safety should he ever get involved in a fight. His aura, for whatever reason, was just so much weaker than everyone else’s.

But then his true talent began to emerge when he ended up in a combat situation completely by accident – there was something about his presence that made enemies let their guard down and made them much easier for the other clansmen to subdue, and whilst he wasn’t very adept at using his powers for fighting, he had a sort of precision in their use that surpassed anyone else Reisi had known, and he was soon put to excellent use gathering intel.

But he was also personable in a way that Reisi had never encountered before – he got on exceptionally well with everybody else across all departments of the clan, and even Saruhiko, who usually reacted to friendly advances from his fellow clansmen the way a cat reacted to a dog, seemed to tolerate him. Especially unusual was Tatara’s desire to befriend Reisi. Most of the rest of the clan only reluctantly indulged Reisi’s interest in games, and if they engaged in his wild team building activities at all, they would only do so begrudgingly, but Tatara seemed just as enthusiastic about them as Reisi. It was more than refreshing, to say the least, to have someone actually seem to care for once, and it came with the added bonus that his enthusiasm just about whipped the rest of the special forces into mustering some meek amount of interest in the activities Reisi organised.

Reisi had expected that getting to know Tatara and getting used to having him around would have lessened his intrigue in him, and he over time would simply become another of his many clansmen, but if anything, being in close proximity to him so often simply made him more fascinating. Reisi always loved a good puzzle, and Tatara certainly was a puzzle. He never got any easier to read, and it was frustrating beyond belief to try and figure out what it was he was thinking. What made it worse was that Tatara seemed to know somehow the effect he had on Reisi, and he had this air of smugness about him whenever he picked Reisi’s emotions up off his face as easily as picking a stray bit of lint off his sleeve, knowing that Reisi couldn’t do the same to him. Nobody could, but then again, nobody else was as absorbed by it as Reisi.

Reisi ended up developing a sort of captivation with his newest clansman. He was determined to leave no puzzle unsolved, and finding out what it was that made Tatara tick seemed to be the ultimate puzzle. The best way of doing that had seemed to be simply spending time around him, creating an opportunity to study his mannerisms. They already spent a fair amount of time alone together, seeing as most of the rest of the clansmen would avoid their King when they were able to, but Tatara seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. But no matter how much time they were in one another’s presence, Reisi never seemed to get any closer to uncovering the things that went on behind that perpetually sunshiny smile. If anything, his thoughts only became more of a mystery. Still, it came with the added benefit of spending time with him, which Reisi had to admit he enjoyed more than he had anticipated, even if Tatara occasionally came out with things that seemed to hit a little too close to the mark, as though he was reading Reisi’s thoughts straight out of his head. Like one evening, the two of them were alone in the bath house – Tatara was the only clansman who seemed comfortable bathing with his King, and out of the blue as they soaked in the hot water, Tatara piped up:

“You know, I get this impression that you get lonely, but I know the other clansmen care about you, even if they aren’t quite as enthusiastic about it as I am. They care, but not in a play board games they aren’t super interested in way. It’s more of an… ‘I’d follow you into battle and lay down my life for you no matter what’ sort of way. But I’m glad you let me join Sceptre 4 after all so that I could keep you company. You seem happier now that you’ve let me in a little, like… you needed someone who cared about you in a ‘genuinely enjoys playing board games with you’ sort of way.”

Reisi blinked in surprise at the impromptu psychoanalysis, and Tatara merely smiled his little satisfied smile, and then climbed out of the bath. Reisi watched him as he got up, just about managing to keep his expression smooth rather than gawping in shock as he had nearly done initially. He wasn’t fully aware of the fact he was staring first; he was too dumbfounded, not only by how out of the blue Tatara’s little hypothesis was, but also by how infuriatingly accurate it was.

Reisi only realised too late that whilst he was staring, his co-worker was climbing out of the water naked as the day he was born, and he caught the full view of his bare body. Reisi had always been peripherally aware that Tatara was quite pretty and looked good in his uniform, but then again the same applied to pretty much everybody in Sceptre 4. But seeing him like this was completely different – the water droplets glistening against the slight tan of his skin, his slender, almost effeminate figure, long legs and narrow waist, the grace in the way he moved as he climbed out of the water, the curve of his hips and backside, the dark gold of his damp hair sticking to the skin of his neck, the beauty mark at the top of his thigh…

Reisi almost couldn’t drink the sight in fast enough as Tatara padded over to where he’d left his towel, bending down in the most delicious way to pick it up and wrap himself up in it. Reisi had never so quickly gone from being mostly unaware of how attractive someone was to being completely cognisant of it with every scrap of grey matter he had, but now he’d noticed, it was all he could think about. He just about managed to avert his eyes before Tatara turned around so it wasn't completely obvious he'd been ogling his employee. Maybe this was why his other clansmen didn't like to bathe with him, but it wasn't like he'd ever done this before...

"You okay?" Tatara hummed, interrupting Reisi's fretting.

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little flushed, maybe you should get out of the water if it's getting too hot." There was a _look,_ a subtle mischievousness in Tatara's caring smile that suggested he knew more than he was letting on, and if Reisi refuted him, he would only be adding further evidence to his suspicions. It was already humiliating enough that Reisi had actually _blushed_ at the sight of his naked body, as if the Fourth and Blue King was the type to get bashful or flustered at such an inopportune moment, as if he didn't have enough self-control, but God only knew what Tatara would think if Reisi turned down this perfectly reasonable explanation.

Reisi was almost ashamed to have been played in this way, but he couldn't back down now lest he arouse even more suspicion, so he got to his feet and climbed out of the water, watching Tatara's reaction. Of course, it was somewhat difficult to concentrate on the subtle tells of his body language when he had that innocent look on his face, his slender form wrapped up adorably in a fluffy white towel, but at the same time, so much of his chest and arms and legs were still visible that Reisi couldn't keep his imagination from wandering.

One thing, Reisi was certain about, though, and that was the fact that Tatara's eyes dropped from Reisi's face as he climbed the steps out of the water, dropped very distinctly to look him up and down approvingly. It sort of made Reisi feel better and sort of made him even more confused all at once.

 

And so, they began to dance around one another. Everything Tatara did and said around Reisi for the next few weeks seemed to be imbued with some hidden meaning that Reisi couldn't quite place no matter how many times he played the moment over and over again in his mind as he fell asleep. Every glance, every smile, every ever-so-slightly prolonged moment of eye contact, every flutter of his eyelashes and musical giggle and knowing smirk. It was like some practical joke was being played and Reisi was the only person not in on it. It was frustrating and fascinating and magnetising all at once, like there was something invisible drawing Tatara toward him, and Reisi was torn between resisting for the sake of his pride, or giving in and seeing what exactly it was leading him toward.

Reisi had to admit, he was somewhat embarrassed by all this. As someone who prided himself in his unflappable demeanour and his ability to coolly read and assess any situation, feeling like he was being toyed with was foreign to him. But even more so was his odd attraction to his clansman. Reisi had never really had crushes before - he had never had the time, and yet there was something about that pretty, delicate face and all the mystery in the mind behind it that _made_ him care. It was almost an obsession, and no matter how much he didn't want to get drawn into this, no matter how much he believed his enchantment with Tatara was an irrational waste of time, he also couldn't quite quash the compulsion to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was making him feel like this.

At first, he attributed its cause as purely sexual - after all, it was triggered by seeing the man naked, and yes, Tatara was almost objectively sexually attractive, but it didn't take long for Reisi to pick holes in the entire flimsy line of argument. It was true he would have been kidding if he said he wasn't aware that Tatara was heartbreakingly pretty, almost swanlike in his slender grace, captivating and angelic, but also supple and sexy in the most irritating of ways. And yes, Reisi was very very aware at all times of how good his legs looked in the slim-fitting trousers of his uniform, how his coat accentuated the curve of his waist. But even outside of the more animalistic attraction that Reisi couldn't deny, there was again, even stronger, that emotional magnetism, the intellectual desire to pick him apart like a puzzle, to figure him out, to solve him.

But of course, neither of them would acknowledge all this was taking place beneath the surface, so the dance continued in playful, searching glances and brushes of the backs of their hands in hallways, until the quiet effervescent tension between them finally bubbled over.

One of the issues with Tatara from a professional standpoint was that he was reckless, and he would often disregard his own safety for the sake of a successful outcome, or to protect a comrade, or sometimes because he seemingly forgot all about the concept of caution, and then he would dismiss the concern of others with the wave of a hand and a "don't sweat it, it all worked out okay."

Reisi definitely did 'sweat it', however, and he found himself lecturing his clansman in his office for what must have been the sixth or seventh time since he joined Sceptre 4 about showing more regard for his personal safety.

Reisi was vaguely cognisant that he had some social habits that people found abnormal, and he struggled to comprehend concepts like personal space - it was just never something that bothered him, and he didn't quite understand why it bothered other people. Especially in moments of high tension, he would often creep too close to whoever he was talking to, and needless to say Reisi was rather tense after the man he cared about more than he’d like to admit had just had yet another brush with death. His face was barely a few inches from Tatara's as he spoke, close enough that he could feel his clansman's breath on his lips, but he didn’t pay it any mind; he was too busy being irritated by Tatara’s recklessness.

"It is imperative that you start to place a higher priority on your own safety and well-being. Not only could you injure yourself permanently, or even get yourself killed, you could also put your colleagues in danger as they endeavour to rescue you. You of all people should be aware of the limitations to your power and the fact that they likely will not be enough to save you should you find yourself in another situation such as this with no backup. If there are any more repeats of you getting yourself into these predicaments again, I will have to take disciplinary action. Am I understood?"

Tatara nodded with an innocent smile, but beneath the expression was a glimmer of… something. Whatever it was, it was devious, but Reisi couldn’t place it. Yes, he was annoyed that his lecture didn’t at all seem to have impressed upon Tatara the seriousness of the situation, but more annoying was the impenetrability of that saccharine, almost flirty smile. Reisi almost wondered if Tatara was putting himself in danger on purpose to get Reisi worked up so he could do _this,_ whatever ‘this’ was.

Partly out of a professional desire not to put any pressure on his employees whom he had a position of power over, Reisi had resolved not to make any advances on Tatara, but Tatara, of course, had made no such commitment, and Reisi had been seeing these glimmers more and more often in recent weeks: suggestive smiles, covert and tantalising, a sparkle of mischief in his gaze as he met Reisi’s. But nothing had ever come of it…

Before Reisi had a chance to finish the thought, Tatara had risen onto his tiptoes and brushed his lips against his King’s, so briefly it was over in barely a heartbeat, and then he sank back down again with a smile.

"I'm sorry to make you worry about me, Captain."

Reisi’s anger evaporated instantly, and he found himself devoid of any ability to reply. The quick, chaste kiss had stolen his ability to string so much as two syllables together. Munakata Reisi was _never_ speechless. Except when Tatara did things like this. And then all the composure and decorum of a King would crumble to dust in his palms without Reisi being able to do a single thing to prevent it.

Tatara simply skipped from the room after that, with a cheerful call of "see you later!" as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had occurred.

 

In the following days, the kiss plagued Reisi. Every time he glanced at his colleague, every time they were even in the same room, Reisi's pulse would quicken perceptibly, and he found himself distracted, less coherent than usual, absorbed by the vivid recollection of the sensation. As surprised as he'd been, Reisi still managed to emblazon every bit of the moment into his memory, from the feather-light brush of Tatara's soft, plush lips against his own, to the gentle touch of Tatara's hand on his waist to steady himself as he tiptoed, the brilliance of that playful smile, the whisper of his breath, the floral scent of his cologne. The moment consumed him, until he'd overthought it so much that he was barely even sure it really happened. He dreamed about Tatara and daydreamed about Tatara and he was _infuriated_ by Tatara and it seemed he couldn't go five minutes without thinking about him. It was only through sheer resoluteness of will that he didn't allow it to affect his work because for fuck's sake he was the Fourth and Blue King Munakata Reisi and he wasn't about to mess that up over a _boy._

In a way, he resented how much of an effect Tatara had on him. He wasn’t used to feeling this way; he’d never had anything like this before. It was maddening, and yet he found himself craving Tatara’s company, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that the infernal boy knew the effect he had on him, and he was teasing him on purpose to draw this out, to gloat.

At the epiphany that that may be his motive, Reisi concluded that he needed to launch a counterattack. At the present time, Tatara was the one making all the moves and therefore he had the upper hand, so he needed to be unseated, to be taken down a peg and have that smug little smirk wiped off his face. Reisi resolved immediately that he needed to reassert himself, and allow this game to go on no longer. So at the end of the working day a few days after the kiss (that had felt like a few weeks), he summoned Tatara to his office, and waited patiently for the door to open, his fingertips pressed together patiently as he rested his elbows on his desk.

After a few minutes, there was a knock, and Reisi invited him in. He got to his feet and walked around his desk to stand in front of it as his clansman entered the room. “Lock it,” he said, emulating the way he spoke when he was giving orders as a King. He thought he saw Tatara smirk a little at the command as he obeyed.

“What is it, Captain?”

“I believe you know,” he replied, holding out his hand and gesturing Tatara to come closer, narrowing his eyes at the sultry faux virtue in his clansman’s tone.

Tatara crossed the room slowly, laying his hand into Reisi’s outstretched one and letting out an adorable gasp of surprise as Reisi yanked him into his arms, pulling him in and pressing him firmly against his chest as he lay his hands on his waist. There was a brief pause as Tatara stared up at him through his lashes – for a moment, just a moment, his shock wiped the smug playfulness off his face. Reisi took that chance to strike, crushing his lips against Tatara’s with a heated fervency as all the simmering tension from the last few weeks ignited at once. Tatara’s lips felt exactly as he remembered them, except this time the kiss wasn’t a mere brush of skin on skin; Tatara was melting into him, moving his lips in time with his own with a barely-concealed eagerness, longing burning in the way his shaking hands fisted in Reisi’s jacket. Their breath came in ragged half gasps.

The kiss seemed to last an age and not quite be long enough all at once, and when they finally broke apart, Tatara’s cheeks were flushed and he was grinning.

“My my~,” he said, the playfulness in his tone dampened slightly by how breathless he was. “Captain, I didn’t expect to be able to make you lose your composure like this~.”

Reisi, indeed, was just as flushed and breathless as his partner, and he didn’t know if he was more vexed by Tatara’s teasing, or by the fact that his teasing had him so vexed in the first place. He hated and loved the power Tatara had over him, the way he could make him crumble under his fingertips, even after Reisi had just had the upper hand. He wasn’t used to it; it felt foreign and vulnerable, but at the same time strangely exhilarating.

At the little suggestive grin playing across Tatara’s lips, Reisi lost the will to hold onto the last of his dignity. Within seconds, he’d swept the pile of papers haphazardly off his desk, sending them fluttering across the room as he picked Tatara up by his hips and set him down atop the newly cleared space. Their lips crashed together once more, the kiss burning with hunger as Tatara wrapped his legs around Reisi’s waist, pressing their bodies close until he was pushed urgently down onto his back and with a single swift motion, Reisi tore his shirt open. Tatara gasped as his buttons skittered across the floor.

“Captain…~” he groaned encouragingly as Reisi leaned down to kiss his throat, whilst Tatara pawed at Reisi’s own buttons with trembling fingers. It felt good to have him shaking, to force him to relinquish some of the sly deviousness he had lorded over Reisi for the past few weeks. The gasps that issued from his throat as Reisi nipped at his skin, kissing and nibbling down over his collarbone and chest to his nipple before continuing down his tummy, were delicious.

Reisi wasted no more time on teasing after that; he had waited too long. It was only moments before Tatara’s trousers and underwear were around his ankles and Reisi was on his knees, his head between his legs and his tongue and lips moving deftly up and down as Tatara squirmed beneath him, his fingers tangled encouragingly in his lover’s hair. Every high-pitched whimper of enjoyment, every buck of his hips towards Reisi’s mouth sent a shiver down his spine.

“Nnn… Don’t make me cum yet…~,” he protested, and Reisi lifted his head to see Tatara reaching into the pocket of his jacket, which hung open around him, to retrieve a bottle of lubricant.

“How long have you been planning this for?” Reisi narrowed his eyes.

“A while… do you know how difficult it was not to get caught with this? You held out longer than I expected…” His voice was breathy and high pitched as Reisi traced patterns on the head of Tatara’s cock with the tip of his tongue between speaking.

“I am your superior; it would be improper of me to make sexual advances on my employee,” Reisi reasoned, taking the bottle from him with a smirk of irony.

“I wish you’d been improper sooner.”

“As do I.” As he spoke, Reisi slicked his fingers with the lubricant.

“Well then hurry up; have we not waited long enough?”

Needing no more encouragement, Reisi leaned forward to resume his task, closing his lips once more around Tatara’s cock as he pressed a finger inside him, shortly followed by another as Tatara twitched around him, rocking his hips back and forth between Reisi’s hand and his lips, his movements jerky as though he couldn’t tell which he wanted more. He gripped the edge of the desk with his nails as moans flooded freely from his lips, only just quiet enough that he shouldn’t be heard in the corridor outside.

“Captain… h-haa…”

Every little whimper sent jolts that felt like static shocks down Reisi’s spine.

“I have you half-undressed, call me by my name.”

“Reisi~…”

Reisi wasn’t at all expecting him to groan his first name _like that,_ the desperate arousal dripping from his voice, but the sound of it made the heat building behind his groin throb uncomfortably, and he found himself letting out the tiniest groan around Tatara’s cock.

“H-hurry up…” Tatara hissed.

Reisi lifted his head with a satisfying _pop,_ his fingers still working inside his lover. “You wouldn’t happen to have a condom in that pocket of yours would you?”

Before Reisi had even finished speaking, Tatara had half-thrown the foil packet at him. Reisi felt a wave of smugness at the sight of him, his cheeks flushed with arousal and a thin sheen of sweat glinting on his forehead, his tousled hair spread around his head like a halo. His shirt and jacket hung open around him, framing the soft, tan skin of his tummy. Tatara had always looked good in his uniform, but he looked decidedly better wearing it like this, the fabric creased and torn in places, dishevelled in a way that showed just how much the normally neat and proper young man was coming apart beneath Reisi’s hands. _God he’s gorgeous…_ was the only coherent thing Reisi was able to think as his gaze wandered across the points of Tatara’s hips and down the soft, paler skin of his slender thighs, and then back up to the erection twitching between his thighs and the bead of precum crowning it. It felt good to be back in control, replace that self-satisfied glimmer in his eyes with flushed desperation.

“Hurry up!” Tatara repeated, more impatiently this time, and the sound of his voice snapped Reisi from his fascination. As he pulled down his trousers, Tatara kicked off his own, along with his underwear and his boots, and Reisi once again nearly got distracted by the sight of his legs, but by now his arousal was demanding too much of his attention for that to last long, especially as Tatara once again wound those legs around Reisi’s hips.

His breath coming in shallow gasps, Reisi freed his erection with shaking hands and tore open the condom packet to roll it onto himself, all the while keenly aware of the way Tatara was staring at him, his half-lidded eyes raking across every inch of bared flesh with a kind of intoxicated captivation that made Reisi lightheaded, and it was difficult to steady his hands long enough to slick more of the lubricant onto himself as Tatara whined softly in anticipation with every ragged exhalation.

Finally, Reisi eased himself inside his lover, hissing through his teeth as Tatara let out a wavering groan of ecstasy at the sensation. Immediately, he was aware only of how good he felt around him, the deliciousness of the tight heat of his body and the way he rolled his hips eagerly towards Reisi’s own, any sense of shame and self-control he might once have had seeming to have crumbled to ashes in his fingers. In half-coherent thoughts, Reisi couldn’t help but be smug that this man who had so easily and so completely gotten under his skin and made him forget himself was now on the other side of it, his sly and conniving smirks disappearing in favour of his lips forming a perfect _o_ of exultation. It felt good to get his revenge, and Reisi couldn’t think of a way he’d rather take it than this.

Tatara was impatient at first, bucking his hips eagerly toward Reisi’s as Reisi gave his first few experimental thrusts, allowing Tatara to adjust to the sensation. But it wasn’t long before Reisi gave into his commands – despite seeming not quite able to force coherent words out, Tatara communicated in no uncertain terms what he wanted with every twitch of his body, the way he reached up to throw his arms around Reisi’s shoulders, pull him down on top of him and claw at his back from beneath his shirt. For once, Tatara’s thoughts were written across his face, after all the time that Reisi had been infuriated by not being able to read him. The _harder_ and _faster_ were as clear as though Tatara had screamed them, and as soon as Reisi obliged him, Tatara almost did scream. Reisi leaned forward over him to crush their lips together to muffle the loud groan that tried to escape him as Reisi pressed deeper inside him, and Tatara dug his nails harder into Reisi’s back, moving in sync with his movements to push him deeper, angle his thrusts towards the spots that made him groan louder still into Reisi’s mouth. They thrusted in tandem with one another, absorbed in the sensation so thoroughly that Reisi was only just aware of the need to keep quiet so nobody passing in the corridor would hear them. The sight of Tatara squirming and arching his back beneath him was mesmerising, and the wanton gleam in his eyes, the way his lips were swollen from the pressure of their heated kisses had Reisi so captivated that he barely remembered his own name, save for when Tatara was whining it. They were swept up by the passion, in the sensation of one another’s bodies, and the heat and pleasure felt so wickedly good after all this time craving it that Reisi almost didn’t dare believe it was all really happening.

It wasn’t long before Tatara was driven over the edge. The bucking of his hips suddenly became erratic and jerky, his cries cutting off in his throat as his eyes widened in anticipation. Reisi just about had time to kiss him once more to silence him before he climaxed, half-screaming against Reisi’s mouth as the force of the sensation made him shudder and tremble. With another desperate whine, he came across both their stomachs, and every detail about the way he moved made Reisi see stars; every judder of his body and every twitch of his entrance around Reisi’s cock dragged him towards the edge, but he held off as long as he could handle to savour the sound and sight of his lover climaxing almost violently underneath him until the pleasure and arousal got the better of him. With a low groan he released into his partner.

As the aftershocks subsided, they paused there for a moment, panting heavily from the exertion of the brief but impassioned encounter. It took a little while for Reisi to muster the strength to move, but when he did he pulled out gently and scooped Tatara into his arms. His legs almost gave out as he picked his lover up, only to sit heavily in his desk chair, and sitting Tatara in his lap, cradling him against his body. Tatara let out a soft contented sigh and snuggled up to the warmth, nestling his head in the crook of Reisi’s neck.

“Wow…” it clearly took a while for Tatara to muster the ability to form even that simple word. “That was worth the wait…”

“Indeed,” Reisi agreed, unable to keep the faint smile off his lips. Tatara seemed to fit so perfectly against him. “Though I almost wish we had waited a moment longer and gotten ourselves to a dorm so that we could have somewhere more comfortable for this.”

“Doing it on a desk is hot though. If slightly uncomfy.” There was a sleepy contentment to Tatara’s voice that Reisi couldn’t help but find adorable. “A bed would be nice though. Next time we should do it on a bed.”

“There will be a next time?” Reisi asked.

Tatara suddenly took on a sort of sweet, bashful expression, as though he hadn’t quite realised what he’d said. “…I want there to be a next time if you do. How could I not want a repeat performance of _that?”_

Reisi chuckled softly. “I feel the same way. It was nice to see you letting your guard down for once,” he teased.

“The same goes for you.” And then there was a moment of quiet before Tatara spoke again, though this time he was quieter and less playful, sighing to steady himself before he spoke. “…I only want there to be a next time if this is more than sex, though. As much as I liked the sex, it’d kind of be a tease to only get to be with you like that, and not get all the other stuff I want.”

He looked up at Reisi as he spoke with a sort of shy hopefulness that made Reisi’s heart melt. Or at least, that was the best way he could think of to describe the sensation – it was completely foreign to him. He’d never really had real crushes before, and it was completely outside his realm of experience.

“And what would that be?” Reisi asked, amazed at his own ability to keep cool. Not out of any great level of self-control, though – it was more that he just hadn’t quite dared to process what he was hearing.

Tatara still seemed shy as he spoke, mostly avoiding Reisi’s eye, but glancing up at him through his lashes every so often. “The whole package. If I’m totally honest with you, I’ve had feelings for you since we met; I didn’t know whether you just didn’t feel the same, or if you hadn’t gotten the hints,” he continued. To say he’d been so forward and so openly teasing and flirtatious over the past few weeks, seeing him shy was almost disconcerting in a sweet sort of way.

“I wasn’t quite sure whether to believe them or whether I was reading too much into them. You are naturally a very personable character; I wasn’t sure if you were simply being friendly at first.” That, and he hadn’t quite dared to believe what he was seeing.

Tatara nodded, and then gave him that hopeful look again. “Do you feel the same way?”

It only then occurred to Reisi that he hadn’t agreed to Tatara’s statement. “Of course.”

Tatara’s lips broke into a wide, elated grin, and without another word, he threw his arms around Reisi’s shoulders and hugged him tightly, pulling back only to kiss him. This kiss was different to the others they’d shared – it was warm and sweet, rather than heated and passionate or brief and teasing, and their lips remained locked together for a drawn out moment, until they broke apart gasping for air, apparently both having forgotten to breathe. Tatara was still wearing that heart-breaking, molten sunlight smile, his eyes shining beneath his still-tousled fringe and his cheeks flushed deep pink. All Reisi could think about was how beautiful he was, and how sappy that seemed but he couldn’t bring himself to care – nobody had ever made him feel this way before, but he liked it. He’d always sort of thought the way people talked about love was exaggerated, distorted into some Hallmark cliché that wasn’t really attainable, but with Tatara in his arms like this and the knowledge he would be able to be around him, hold him, kiss him whenever he wanted after all that time of being so preoccupied with him but never allowing himself to give into his fascination… he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy. Realising he had all the time in the world to unpuzzle that heart-stopping smile seemed too good to be true. And as much as he hated surrendering his composure the way he had, for Tatara, he almost didn’t mind.

Yes, Reisi was glad he had recruited him after all.


End file.
